


Еще раз на похоронах (Once again at the funeral)

by diei_elf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Complex relationships, Derek Hale lived in Mexico after the fire, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Post Nogitsune, Smoking references, Stiles and Nogitsune are one, Suicide references (possibly), Theo the bad boy, but Derek returned to BH, but something went wrong, death of a character, deviations from the canon, fears, it was supposed to be one shot, someone dies because of Stiles, sterek, the funeral - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diei_elf/pseuds/diei_elf
Summary: A girl who is Derek Hale's sister dies in Beacon Hills and he arrives for her funeral. As Laura was a local celebrity, half the school gathers for her funeral.  Stiles goes there too, and there he spots Derek and becomes instantly interested in him. All week after the funeral, Stiles thinks about Derek, and towards the end of the week another murder happens. The question on everyone's mind is "why again?". But isn't the answer obvious?
Relationships: Cora Hale & Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 1





	1. сплетни о девятихвостом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В БХ умирает девушка, которая сестра Дерека Хейла, и тот приезжает на ее похороны. Так как Лора была местной знаменитостью, на ее погребение собирается половина школы. В том числе и Стайлз. Стайлз замечает Дерека и моментально заинтересовывается в нем. Всю неделю после похорон Стайлз думает о Дереке, а под конец недели случается новое убийство. У всех в голове вопрос: "почему снова?". Но разве ответ не очевиден?

_**«Взывать к духу обманщика опасно: у него бывает очень странное чувство юмора, но он — не убийца. Он жаждет иронии. Он хочет разыграть, хочет пошутить. А убийства — лишь побочный эффект…»** _

_— В районе шести утра во вторник, седьмого ноября две тысячи семнадцатого года в полицию сонного городка Бейкон Хиллс, что находится на востоке Калифорнии, поступило несколько звонков от встревоженных жителей: «Какая-то женщина в истерике бегает от одного дома к другому!» Дальше мы предлагаем послушать запись звонка очевидца, которую удалось достать нашему каналу. Напоминаю, что сейчас идет ночной эфир, где оповещается о горячих криминальных новостях. Рекомендуем убрать детей от экрана, а также воздержаться от просмотра беременным и…_

Дальше Стайлз за новостями не следил. Стало скучно.

Он положил ноги на столик, который стоял поодаль от дивана, и закинул в рот немного сладкого попкорна. Его кулинарные навыки несколько (намного, на самом деле) ухудшились после того, как с ним произошли изменения. Поэтому, он ( _они?_ недавно бы он сказал так, а сейчас уже не знает) стал все чаще отдавать предпочтенье полуфабрикатам, готовой еде, либо еде, которую если и нужно готовить, то дело это займет мало времени. Стайлз стал после Ногицунэ слишком нетерпелив. Он и раньше был гиперактивным и не мог сосредоточься на чем-то одном надолго, но сейчас это стало еще хуже. Он просто перестал выполнять все, что еще до того, как он решит взяться за это, вызывало в нем бурое раздражение. Его оценки, к счастью, не слишком из-за этого пострадали, хотя он и перестал делать почти всю свою домашку. Но он хитрый и хороший актер. А если ты хитер и умеешь играть, знаешь, когда что сказать, и к кому как подлизаться, то и об домашке думать тебе уже как-то не особо нужно, чтобы учиться на высшие баллы. Он все еще один из лучших учеников старшей школы. Его имя идет сразу после имени Лидии. И, если бы не эта нежная и завлекающая сексуальность рыжеволосой девушки, а еще ее бесспорно превосходные актерские навыки и такое же, как есть у него, подхалимство, Стайлз бы давно разорвал бы Мартин и уделал ей нос, став первым в этом списке успевающих.

Но чувство уважение к девушке не позволяло так с ней поступить, да и вряд ли Лидия Мартин, эта двуличная хрупкая особа, пережила бы такое. Она перфекционистка. И никогда не испытывала поражения. Стайлзу льстит возможность быть первым, кто заставит Лидию плакать от своей беспомощности и глупости, но он все же не полное зло. Хотя он стал состоять из мрака больше, чем состоял из него раньше, светлая часть в нем осталась и живет. Ногицунэ не получилось избавиться от него, ровно как и ему не получилось избавиться от Ногицунэ. Поэтому, получилось то, что получилось. Некая безумная смесь двух самых ярких противоположных начал. Как Солнце и Луна. Как Инь и Янь. Такие разные. Но так успешно дополняющие друг друга.

Стайлз заканчивает хрустеть, скидывает ноги к полу, и садится, прежде отряхнув быстро руки, чтобы взять пульт. Перед тем, как нажать кнопку выключения, Стайлз смотрит все же на экран. Подросток сидит в полной темноте, а свет от плоского телевизионного экрана кидает на его бледное (бледнее, чем до Ногицунэ) лицо тени. В темно-карих глазах, которые оттенком напоминают остывший горький шоколад, загорается искорка — он всегда был искрой — чего-то светлого. И взгляд Стайлза темнеет от тихой грусти и тоски, когда на экране показывают фотографию уже мертвой Лоры Хейл.

Стайлз сидел с Лорой на биологии. Эта старшеклассница была прошаренней не только в точных науках, но и в черном юморе. Их это связывало. У них был какой-то контакт. И, наверное, если бы не это, если бы она так ему не нравилась, он бы ее и не убил. Выбрал бы кого-то другого. Не такого яркого. Не такого интересного. Но Стайлз ( _Ногицунэ?_ , а без разницы) знал, что Лора сможет в теории разгадать его загадку и спастись. Если бы она только смогла бы взять себя в руки и успокоиться, поработала бы немного мозгами, а не голосовыми связками…

В памяти Стайлза всплывает крик и мольбы о помощи за секунду до того, как нижняя часть девушки оторвалась от верхней и упала на деревянные доски. Все-таки алмазное напыление действительно вещь.

_Если бы Лора только успокоилась. То она бы была жива._

Но она не справилась со своими эмоциями, и как следствие, умерла. Наверное, подвешивать ее к стене, приставив приближающуюся пилу, было несколько скучно (да, он спер идею из фильма), но какая уже разница. В тот момент ему было не до оригинальности. Он просто был голоден и жаждал зрелища, страха и боли. В городе стало слишком тихо и спокойно. Как в зацветшем болоте. Так мало кислорода. А он не был самоотверженным мучеником, да и не был щедрым дарителем, чтобы позволить городу с его глупыми жителями жить и дальше мирно. Он и так практически ничего не делал три года. Да, он балуется иногда в школе, но это просто детский лепет. Ему было нужно больше. Существенней. Вот почему. Он просто делает то же, что и все. Выживает, обеспечивая себя тем, без чего не может. Если это и жестоко, то он не виноват в этом. Ибо такова жизнь. Хочешь жить — крутись. Тут не до добросердечности.

Стайлз не чувствует себя психопатом. Он адекватен. Возможно, у него появились нарциссичные черты личности, и он изменился во взглядах, но это все равно далеко от психопатии. Он хороший. Ну, насколько это позволяют ему обстоятельства.

_— …похороны Лоры Хейл пройдут завтра в десять часов утра местного времени…_

Стайлз выключил телевизор. Экран того почернел, и зеленные глаза, в которых перед смертью Лоры отражалось предательство, страх и желание жить, погасли, как и тогда, когда жизнь Лоры прервалась в том полусгоревшем сарае. Доме? Стайлз не знает. Он наткнулся на тот сгоревший дом, от которого остался только каркас и пол, случайно, и он не знал, чей он. Наверное, уже не чей. Но тот дом был в лесу, вдалеке от города, поэтому, Стайлз выбрал его для своего квеста. Игры. Это всегда игра. Всегда участвуют оба. Он не убийца, потому что никогда не ставить цель отнять жизнь. Он лишь хочет немного… эмоций? Отрицательных, конечно. Они самые яркие. И он также любит загадки. И ему нравится совмещать два своих самых любимых дела в одно. Так и родилась та идея с пилой в доме. Хотя он и украл задумку из «Пилы», которую смотрел с Тео в прошлые выходные, он не просто повторил сценку из фильма. Он пришел к этому, вдохновленный фильмом. А это не просто тупое копирование, плагиат. Как-то так…

Захватив миску с попкорном, Стайлз отнес ее на кухню и оставил на столе. В двухэтажном доме было тихо и темно. Немного прохладно, так как некоторые окна были открыты и создавали сквозняк. На улице был осенний ветер, а как известно, осенью ветра не такие уж теплые. Особенно в ночное время суток. Если бы здесь быт Скотт, подумал вскользь Стайлз, выходя с кухни, то он бы уже заныл о том, как замерз, и что сейчас холодно, как зимой! Скотт бы закрыл ему все окна в доме, заставив задыхаться от его пота, а еще бы нагло полез в холодильник, словно это его собственный. Спер бы какой-нибудь сэндвич с курицей. А потом бы оповестил, что не наелся.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Стайлз замирает на ступеньке. Он и Скотт уже не друзья. Они даже больше не здороваются в школе. И, наверное, если Стайлз скажет ему что-то, тот даже не вспомнит его имени. И как-то должно быть все равно. Но почему-то Стайлза задевает это. Пора бы забить и жить дальше. В конце концов, неудивительно, что у него не осталось друзей, после того, как он сломался. Но почему обычный факт — отсутствие близких — его задевает?

Стайлз начинает подниматься, а в голове вопрос: «Почему?». Темная часть его не понимает этого. И тогда, когда он поднимается на второй этаж и проходит мимо пустующей родительской спальни, ответ, звучащий своим же голосом, отзывается в голове: «Это же очевидно. Потому что тебе одиноко, идиот».

Раздраженно цыкнув, Стайлз заходит в свою комнату и садится за стол. Не смотря на то, что уроки ему совсем безразличны, как и те темы, что они проходят в школе, ему стала нравиться литература. И история. Не та, что в школе. А та, что вне ее пределах. Стайлз даже нашел анонимный клуб любителей древней литературы, где каждую субботу кто-то публикует книгу в «PDF» формате на латинском языке. К этой книге прилагается перевод на английский и, те, кто как и он, состоит в этом клубе, обычно читают именно перевод для дальнейшего обсуждения книги. Но он всегда выбирает читать книгу на латыни. Хотя и не знает ее. И пытаться перевести латынь — это для мазохистов, а он не мазохист. Но к счастью, его мозг еще что-то варит, у него есть переводчик в интернете, а еще словарь, что он купил год или полтора назад, и, конечно же, еще огромный интерес к миру, который он никогда не видел так ярко и близко.

Словно бы… он не видел. Стайлз уже читал что-то на латыни, для школы, они переводили тогда текст для литературы вместе с Лидией. Но тогда он как-то мыслил иначе. Был другим. Ногицунэ изменил его. И, может, это пришло с ним. В конце концов, в Аду нет книг и интернета. Что там вообще есть, кроме вечной пустоты и огня?

Если подумать, то неудивительно, что все от него отвернулись. Даже отец. У злого духа просто отвратительные коммуникативные навыки. И, хотя у него без Ногицунэ навыки общения были хорошими, Лис их не мог не подпортить. Из-за Ногицунэ Стайлз стал закрытие и депрессивней. И он не мог понять, шло ли это также от духа, что слился с ним, или это было уже его родное? «Его» и «не его» так смешалось в однородную массу, что он уже не мог понять, где чье. Иногда ему кажется, что он понимает, что сейчас вот это чисто Ногицунэ, но в следующую минуту уже думает, что, вообще-то, это чисто его. Все так непонятно…

_**Тео:** «идешь завтра на похороны девчонки?»_

СМС от Тео, наверное, единственного, с кем Стайлз не боялся быть самим собой, дерзким и пугающим, пришло на его телефон, который завибрировал в кармане джинс. Стайлз вытащил сотовый, прочитал вопрос, немного подумал, а потом быстро напечатал ответ:

_**Вы:** «да»_

Меньше, чем через минуту, телефон снова дал о себе знать:

_**Тео:** «а я нет»  
**Тео:** «хахаха»  
**Тео:** «а ты сказал да, потому что думал, что я буду там?»_

Стайлз сдержал желание кинуть телефон за спину, лишь бы тот разбился, и имя «Тео» не светилось на экране. Этот придурок — придурок. Очевидно. Конечно, он не будет признаваться школьному дружку, но тот прав. Стайлз просто привык, что их с Тео взгляды на разные вещи совпадают, и что, если тот куда-то его завет, то это будет интересно им обоим. Но в этот раз он его обхитрил, грубо говоря. Молодец.

_**Вы:** «нет»  
**Тео:** «ты знаешь, чей это ответ»_

Стайлз не заметил, что улыбнулся на мгновение. Иногда ему нравилось быть как прежде беззаботным. Просто подростком с тупым чувством юмора, а не…

__**Вы:** «иди в жопу»  
**Тео:** «только если в твою»  
**Вы:** «туше» 

Убрав телефон, пока Тео не успел придумать еще какой-то мега остроумный ответ, Стайлз вернулся к книге «Lingua Latina Per Se Illustrata», которую откопал на Озоне. К счастью, несмотря на многочисленные изменения, что-то все же осталось в нем нетронутым. Например, любовь в цветовыделителям, которые были, как светофор: желтый, красный, зеленый. Стайлз снял колпачок с красного и пошел по тексту. Может, он уже неплохо понимает латинский, но он все еще далек от полного понимания сути, если рядом нет переводчика.

— Qui seminat mala, metet mala, — прочитал Стайлз и хмыкнул.

«Кто сеет плохое, пожнет плохое». Это намек, латинский? Не пугает. После нескольких сотен лет заточения в пустоте перестает пугать что-либо. Ты просто наслаждаешься тем, что дарит тебе жизнь. Пока она у тебя еще есть.

Не то, чтобы Стайлз собирался уже умирать. Но он просто знал, что это ненадолго. Его жизнь, какая она сейчас есть, это ненадолго. Вселенная всегда стремится к балансу, к золотой середине. А он точно далек от баланса и середины. Он — две противоположные грани. Грани, что сами по себе разрушительны, не говоря о том, чтобы вместе. Вселенная точно захочет избавиться от такого. Это только вопрос времени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * данный фф что-то между драбблом и мини. переплетение каких-то сцен. что-то объясняется, а что-то нет и может казаться непонятым. 
> 
> !!! дерек и стайлз не знакомы. заморочка с укусом скотта была, но в неск ином контексте. ногицунэ также вселялся в стайлза, и его близкие друзья знают про это, но это было также при несколько других обстоятельствах. стайлз баловался с мистикой и сам призвал духа, а тот вселился в него, но долгое время все, даже ст., считали, что дух умер. когда стайлз понял, что нет, и что лис стал частью его, то замкнулся и отдалился от всех друзей и знакомых ("не выдержал и стал готичкой" хах... простите). на момент фф стайлз этакий местный чудик, которого все сторонятся, ибо он их пугает. но дерек не из пугливых~ 
> 
> !!! так же в фф имеются описания убийства, селфхарма, самоубийства.


	2. холод в королевстве

Лора не пришла домой вечером. Снова. Это было не в первый раз. И, так как сестра-двойняшка уже не ребенок, а взрослая и разумная баба, как и сама Кора, Кора не стала устраивать кипишь до самого утра. Но ей было тревожно в ту ночь. Не так, как обычно, когда сестра не отвечала на звонки, а так неприятно, панически тревожно. Выматывающе страшно. Сердце Коры, когда она лежала на боку в своей кровати, смотря на еще не полную луну за окном, что блекла от пробуждающегося солнца, билось быстро-быстро. Она не могла уследить за собственным ритмом, чтобы понять, не намеривается ли у нее таким темпом случиться сердечный приступ.

Они никогда не были такой семьей, которая говорит друг другу «Я люблю тебя» на завтрак, обед и ужин, ну, или хотя бы на праздники, но это не значило, что они не любили друг друга. У них не было никого ближе друг друга. Еще с детства так повелось. Дерек, их уехавший хрен знает куда несколько лет назад старший брат всегда ходил с Питером, их дядей, что на десять лет старше их с сестрой, их родители ходили с друг другом и им было не до них всех вообще. И им с сестрой оставалось только и делать, что ходить с друг другом. Они были не интересны родителям, и не очень-то волновали Дерека и Питера, так как у тех были интересы получше, чем «игра в дочки-матери» с ними. Хотя они с Лорой никогда и не играли в куклы. Разве что в машинки…

Кора облизнула сухие губы и села. Ее темно-коричневые волосы спали ей на голые плечи. Кажется, взгляни ей на грудь, и сквозь тонкую ночнушку можно увидеть, как колотится за ребрами сердце.

— Блять, Лора. Я тебя придушу, когда придешь…

Кора спустила ноги к холодному полу и поднялась, одернув сорочку. Ее привычка спать без нижнего белья, наверное, не была пагубной. Но, с учетом, что они с Лорой (когда та ночует дома) спят в одной кровати, это, наверное, можно назвать «не есть приятно», как минимум для Лоры. Та чистюля и ханжа. Хотя по ней и не скажешь. И не позволяет лишний раз задевать себя даже Коре. Но разве Кора хоть когда-нибудь слушает Лору и делает, как та ей говорит? Нет. Ровно, как и та не слушает никогда ее.

Кора идет к комоду, в которой хранится часть их с Лорой вещей, и берет телефон. Она положила его специально подальше от себя, надеясь, что так сможет забить на тревожность по сестре, которая шляется черти где. Но, как видно, не вышло. Спокойствие, как и сон, так и не пришло до самого утра.

Набирая сестре в раз двадцатый за день, Кора все так же слышит лишь гудки и обрыв связи. Руки Коры начинают дрожать, а вслед за руками вибрирует и тело в районе ребер. Кора звонит еще раз. И дышит в трубку, прикрывая глаза. Ресницы задевают ее щеки, и Кора чувствует, как глаза начинают намокать, поэтому, держит глаза еще немного закрытыми. Она не любит плакать. Хотя и склонна к слезам в моменты потрясений или переживаний. Просто в их семье никто не плакал прилюдно. Никогда. Вот и она не плачет. Сейчас в комнате никого нет, да, но установка «не проявлять эмоции» все равно проявляет себя.

 _Пип. Пип. Пип…_ , — в очередной раз сбрасывается звонок.

Кора не выдерживает, и, оставив телефон в руке, идет к шкафу. Она быстро надевает на себя что-то, не различая даже что, свои ли вещи, или вещи сестры, и выходит из комнаты. А после из дома. После того, как их семейный очаг (большой дом в лесу) сгорел, а Дерек уехал из города, они с сестрой переехали из двухэтажной студии дяди ближе к центру. Питер помог им деньгами, и в тоге они всю старшую школу живут с Лорой одни в одноэтажном доме, где только две спальни, кухня, гостиная и две небольшие ванные комнаты. Скромно, но для них двоих достаточно. Просить у дяди большего им с Лорой было стыдно.

Когда Кора отходит от дома не так уж далеко, то резко замирает у фонарного столба. Вдалеке одиноко воет волк. Кора слышит его. И, наверное, кто-то из соседей тоже, если все еще не спит или уже не спит. Но вот загвоздка: в Бейкон Хиллс нет волков, они давно, как ушли из этого заповедника. И Кора, обхватив себя руками и пусто смотря на улицу, что уходит бесконечно вдаль, хнычет. Потом, когда понимание доходит до нее, она начинает плакать сильнее, не способная больше держать себя в руках, и садится на корточки. Это был Питер. Они с дядей и сестрой в одной стае с рождения. И, конечно, они знают вой друг друга. А еще они уже пережили утрату близких, поэтому, все троя знают, что оборотень в стае чувствует, когда кто-то из его стаи умирает. Это больно. Как ножом в живот.

Кора скулит некоторое время, а потом резко встает. Слишком резко. Ее покачивает, когда на миг плывет сознание. Но она не падает (никогда не падает в обмороки, в отличие от Лоры) и бежит к дверям ближайшего дома. Она не отдает отчета себе и тому, что делает. Но ей так страшно, а в голове там мутно, и чувство, что нужна помощь… Она просто повинуется этому и стучится в соседские двери. Когда сонная женщина в возрасте открывает ей дверь, а за ее спинной стоит ее муж с их котом в руках, она выпаливает быстро, одно слово за одним. И, видя полное непонимание, испуг и малость безразличие, убегает к следующему дому. Ну кто-то же должен помочь Лоре! Просто помогите ее сестре, тупые вы зомбированные людишки…

**********

Когда Дерек приезжает в Бейкон Хиллс на такси (за что отвалил не мало денег), то его встречает пронизывающий холод. Морозный ветер дует с гор, обветривая губы и неприкрытую перчатками кожу рук. После жаркой Мексики даже такая незначительная минусовая температура, как сейчас, смешенная с ветром, кажется погодкой под стать Северному Полюсу. Не хватает только снега. Но, смотря на тучи в небе, где не видно облаков, лишь одно сплошное серое облако без начало и конца, можно сделать предположение, что сегодня снег вполне может обрушиться на город. Обычно, когда случается что-то плохое, про что быстро узнают многие, во всем городе ухудшается погода. Природа словно живая. Горюет вместе с людьми, когда те делают это. Но, может, это просто сонный мозг Дерека придумывает красивые теории, пытаясь отвлечь его от темных мыслишек, что вылезли наружу, стоило ему снова увидеть родные края.

— Спасибо, — расплатившись с таксистом, который из соседнего города, того, где находится небольшой аэропорт, говорит Хейл и выходит из машины с низкой посадкой. Дверь хлопает, двигатель, который не глушили, начинает рычать, и машина разворачивается, уезжая обратно по накатанной дороге.

Дерек не знает, что его сестры съехали от Питера, так как он уже больше года ни с дядей, ни с сестрами не общался даже по смс, а три дня назад Питер только односложно сообщил, что Лора мертва, и, поэтому, Дерек идет в поисках своих родственников чисто интуитивно. Он, кажется, знает откуда-то, что Питер покупал то ли студию, то ли лофт на окраине города… и на окраине не так уж много домов, подходящих под описание, поэтому, Дерек просто ищет «на нюх». С этим у него проблем нет. Как, в принципе, и у всех истинных оборотней.

Здание из красного кирпича буквально сочится запахом Питера. Хотя, Дерек давно не виделся с дядей, но то, как он пахнет (все чем-то пахнут, это естественно) не забудет никогда. Это записано на подкорку, потому что они родственники, а, соответственно, всегда будут связаны незримой связью. Даже будучи в Мексике, в другой часовом поясе, в другом окружение, практически в другом мире, Дерек почувствовал смерть младшей сестры. Это не было так, словно ему отрезали внезапно руку, как это практически было во время пожара, когда погибли родители и дочь Питера, но это все равно было неприятно и резко. Удар еще пришелся по больному месту. Дерек не успел залечить старые раны, а его снова ударили в то же место. Но в этот раз он более зрелый, сдержанный и закаленный. Поэтому, в целом, ему проще будет жить дальше. Наверное.

В конце концов он всегда сможет просто сбежать снова от всего того, с чем не сможет справиться. Убегать — удел слабых. Но он давно не гонится за силой. Цель быть сильным и непоколебимым сменилась целью держать все под контролем. Ибо, контроль — в некотором роде тоже сила, только сила о другом. Сила не о физическом превосходстве, а о стабильности и уравновешенности. Контроль то, что спасло его и не дало рассыпаться. Пока у него есть контроль над собой, все буде в порядке.

Дерек не брал с собой никаких чемоданов и сумок, разве что рюкзак, который у него за спиной, поэтому, быстро поднимается на второй этаж и останавливается у металлической раздвижной двери. Нетипичная входная дверь. Но не ему судить. В Мексике, в месте, где он обосновался, у большинства жителей вместо входной двери простыня.

Он хочет постучать и возносит руку вверх, сжав челюсти, но не успевает задеть костяшками твердой поверхности, так как Питер резко «открывает» ему. Если это можно назвать так. Отодвигает?

Дереку неуютно смотреть в холодные голубые глаза дяди, которые сразу же заглядывают ему в душу. Но отвести взгляд и стоять, как провинившийся щенок, Дерек тоже не может. Не хочет. Хотя бы потому, что не чувствует себя виноватым. У него была причина уйти. И дядя ее знает. А принять или нет — это уже его дело.

— Неплохо вырос. Пустыня пошла тебе на пользу. — Питер говорит это и разворачивается. Дерек остается в дверях. Его не приглашали. Тогда Питер раздраженно вскидывает в его сторону рукой: «Вампир что ли? Приглашение нужно?».

Питер трет переносицу и идет к дивану, который стоит недалеко от панорамного высокого окна. Довольно солнечно должно быть летом в гостиной. Но сейчас, из-за туч, не очень. Не хватает света. Ну, или Дерек просто привык к яркому свету.

Когда дядя падает на диван, Дерек оставляет рюкзак у стены и не спеша проходит через гостиную, что совмещена с кухней, осматриваясь. Не совсем обустроенное жилье, но и не совсем дикое. Что-то между. Приятный минимализм. В стиле Питера. Он всегда не терпел излишеств и убранств, а еще уборку. В старом стайном доме у Питера было меньше всего вещей в спальне. Даже у Талии было больше. А Талия была хорошим минималистом. Носила лишь два наряда, меняя их поочередно. Никогда не хоронила никаких памятных коробочек и фотографий. Может, оно и хорошо. Не так жалко, что дом сгорел. Там все равно мало чего было памятного. Если брать в расчет только неодушевленное…

Дерек не может перестать винить себя в смерти части их семьи. Ведь это он привел Кейт к ним. Да, он был подростом, и Кейт им манипулировала, и он не мог знать, что та охотница, но… Когда трезвые оправдания помогали хоть кому-то меньше винить себя в чем-то? Чувство вины корнями уходит не в логику, а в эмоции, что далеки от логики, как Солнце от Земли.

Дерек останавливается у окна и смотрит на лес вдалеке. Питер приоткрывает глаза и смотрит на профиль племянника. Дерек неплохо изменился внешне. Оброс щетиной. Возмужал. Загорел. И, должно быть, изменился и внутренне.

Питер испытывает некоторый трепет при виде Дерека. Они так давно не виделись. И… он скучал? Питер усмехается и тянется за коньяком в граненом стакане, что стоит на стеклянном столике рядом.

— Что смешного? — оборачивается Дерек и скрещивает руки на груди.

Питер пьет, оттопырив мизинец в сторону, держа стакан. Чертов интеллигент. Все делает эстетично, даже бухает и проявляет слабость.

— Не хочешь составить мне компанию? Я придрочился насыпать идеальную порцию аконита в бутылку, так, что дает в голову, но не слишком. Не убивает. Но заглушает.

Питер снова откидывается на спинку дивана, а его взгляд кажется таким далеким. Дереку интересно, о чем думает дядя сейчас? О Лоре? О пожаре? Или о чем-то совсем другом.

— Мне кажется, тебе уже хватит. Ты все это выпил один? — Дерек смотрит на полупустую бутылку алкоголя. А Питер улыбается и зажевывает жвачку, не понятно откуда взятую. Может, из нагрудного кармана рубашки.

— Ты, — Питер тычет в него пальцем, — не в том положении, чтобы указывать мне. Наглый щенок.

Дерек хмурится и перехватывает стакан, расплескивая немного содержимого на пол, когда Питер хочет допить свое успокоительное средство. Питер открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но закрывает его обратно, когда Дерек допивает за ним коньяк и садится рядом, задевая его бедром при этом. В нос Питера ударяет хвойно-морской запах Дерека. И оборотни по своей натуре довольно тактильные со своими. Как и в волчьей стае, в стае оборотней волки друг за друга до конца. Питер поворачивает голову к Дереку, который теперь в разы больше, чем был, когда уезжал, и в разы осознаннее. Такой взрослый смышленый щенок. Лора тоже выросла и повзрослела так быстро… Они с Дереком похожи друг на друга. Повзрослевшие умные детки.

Питер хочет рассыпаться на множество осколков. Он так устал…

— Мне жаль, что я был так невнимателен к вам. Игнорировал вас. Тебя.

Теперь Дерек смотрит на него. И Питер видит раскаивание в зеленых глазах племянника. Ему жаль, он видит это. Конечно, ему жаль. Питер не сомневался. Дереку не нужно было говорить об этом.

— Все нормально, — говорит Питер. Его глаза немного намокают. Но он не плачет. Разве что его душа плачет. Но это незримое действо. Не считается. — С возращением домой, Дерек. Мы тебя заждались…

_Возможно, уехать из Бейкон Хиллс **снова** будет сложнее, чем Дерек думал._


	3. под покровом невиновности

Церемония погребения проходила на местном кладбище Бейкон Хиллс, которое располагалось почти в самом центре города. Эдакое народное место встреч и пересечений. Хочешь или не хочешь, а все равно будешь пару раз в неделю проходить мимо черных кованных ворот христианского кладбища. Даже детишки, что во втором классе начинают топать до своей школы по утрам самостоятельно, обыденно проходили мертвую землю по разу или два на дню.

Умирать — это нормально. Это, вроде как, понятно всем. И никого не пробивает на слезы при виде могильных плит с чужими именами. Ибо в этом нет ничего удивительного и печального. Грустно становится только в моменты осознания, что, черт возьми, когда-нибудь ты тоже приляжешь под земельный покров возле чьих-нибудь уже покоящихся в могиле костей. Может, думал Стайлз, сидя на лавочке вдалеке от толпы в черных одеждах, когда-нибудь случится самая большая ирония, и его похоронят на том пустующем бугре возле могилы Лоры Хейл. Он убил ее, и, наверное, в загробном мире ей будет, что ему сказать. Наверное.

За то время, пока сам находился где-то не на Земле, где-то точно не зная сам где, Стайлз (Ногицунэ?) усомнился в лаконичности миров. Кажется, что Земля — для живых. Ад — для плохих мертвых. А рая нет. Но на деле все сложнее. Все состоит из хаоса.

Стайлз поднимается с лавки, бросая обертку от шоколадного батончика в урну рядом, и берет свой остывший кофе. Ветер задувает не сильно, но он слишком холодный, поэтому, у Стайлза идут мурашки по спине, а маленькие волоски на шее встают дыбом. Сделав один глоток холодного кофе, подросток идет по тропе в сторону церемонии. Даже от сюда слышно, как кто-то плачется. Но не Кора. Та убежала пол часа назад с кладбища в слезах. Стайлз бы посочувствовал сестре Лоры, но, вот не задача, кажется, разучился это делать. Его эмпатия вовсе не умерла, и иногда он полагается на нее, принимая какие-то решения, но просто что-то изменилось. Мир стал казаться каким-то театром, в котором все люди — актеры. За ними интересно наблюдать. Кто-то может вызвать в нем эмоцию. Но так, чтобы самому учувствовать в игре на ровне с остальными, Стайлз не хочет. Может, раздутое эго не позволяет. А, может, просто уже энергии нет на этот детский лепет и ребячество. Кицунэ, которая поймала его в ловушку тогда, сожгла его фитиль. Стайлз все еще питается хаосом, ибо больше нечем, но не жаждет, как сотни лет назад, Конца Света, который сам и сотворил бы. Ему становится все скучнее и скучнее наблюдать эти однотипные глупые реакции… Люди не могут предложить ему ничего нового, их ассортимент ужаса иссяк, как древний горный питьевой источник. Возможно, стоит просто поискать в других местах других людей. Но и на это нужна чертова энергия. Замкнутый круг.

Делая еще глоток кофе, который прямо-таки ощущается, как стекает по пищеводу в желудок, даря хоть какую-то энергию бренному телу, Стайлз скользит взглядом по толпе горожан (школьников, в основном) и замечает одну незнакомую фигуру, стоящую к нему боком, там, у зеленого кедра.

Не то, чтобы Дерек Хейл как-то выделялся из толпы. Но, тогда, когда ты всю жизнь живешь в небольшом городке, где людей только всегда становится меньше, но не больше, ты не можешь не заметить новое лицо. Привлекательное лицо, стоит сказать. Стайлз облизывает губы и медленно двигается в сторону Дерека, чего имени пока что еще не знает. По мере приближения, Стайлз чувствует в незнакомце оборотня. И оборотни обычно не дружат с лисами, но так как Стайлз долгое время общался с Лорой, и та ему нравилась, волчья душа не вызывает в нем прежнего презрения. В конце концов, это истинный оборотень, и он не выбирал, кем родиться. Как и Стайлз. Ногицунэ. Они оба. Иногда судьба просто выбирает за нас. Так смысл чморить за выбор, который мы даже не делали.

— Веселая тусовка, не находишь? — вместо приветствия говорит Стайлз. Дереку требуется секунды две, чтобы понять, что незнакомый подросток (парень? сейчас хрен поймешь) говорит с ним, а не с кем-то рядом.

Когда оборотень смотрит на него, Стайлз улыбается ему и думает о том, что, вероятно, этот волчок родственник Лоры. Вероятно. Иначе зачем ему еще быть здесь. Да и пахнут они с Лорой похоже. И внешне похоже. В общем, очевидно, что это или ее старший брат, или какой-нибудь второй дядя. Кузен? Интересно, как зовут. Стайлз очень надеялся, что не «Мигель», как в каком-нибудь дешевом испанском сериале, что иногда крутят ночью по телевизору.

Когда Стайлз прерывает зрительный контакт, снова делая глоток кофе и смотря на опускающийся закрытый гроб (о да, хоронить в открытом было бы жестоко по отношению к пришедшем), то Дерек имеет шанс получше рассмотреть подростка. Довольно мрачный тип, с бледной кожей, краснотой под глазами, словно никогда не спит, с вздернутым носом и длинными ресницами, отчего чем-то напоминает лиса. И во взгляде что-то есть лисье. То ли хитрость, притаившаяся где-то глубоко, то ли надменность. А, может, все вместе. Дерек не силен в чтение людей. Он не так часто с кем-то общается, так что…

Но этот парень ведет себя, хотя и немного надменно, но честно. Говорит резко, но видно, что это то, что он правда думает. И это вроде как нравится Дереку. В отличие от большинства людей, что с младшей школы начинают лицемерить и фальшивить, дядя Дерека был такой же, грубый от честности и искренности. И потому, что Питер был таким, Дерек и таскался за ним повсюду. Восхищался им. Годы прошли, он вырос, а восхищение такими, как дядя, людьми, не прошло. И, наверно, уже не пройдет.

— Выглядишь так, словно нуждаешься в очень долгом сне, — негромко отвечает ему Дерек, тоже смотря на гроб, в котором лежит тело Лоры. Желания подходить ближе у Дерека нет. У него вообще нет желания быть здесь. Может, стоило остаться с Питером. У дяди как раз оставался еще коньяк. Нужно было помочь его допить. А не пытаться поддержать Кору. Той, как видно, не могло стать лучше от присутствия брата рядом. Кора, напротив, только еще больше погрузилась в пучину эмоций. Сестра влепила ему пощечину, обняла и взяла обещания не уезжать больше, обматерила, сказала что любит и что ненавидит. Все это за прошедшее утро. Насыщенно начался день, ничего не скажешь…

— Так и есть, — начал Стайлз. — Я почти не сплю по ночам, так как зачитываюсь до утра. А утром уже школа. Ну, по дням, когда не объявлен всеобщий траур, как сегодня.

— М-м, — Дерек многозначно промычал. — Так ты ботаник?

— А я типа похож на него? — Стайлз вскинул брови вверх, отпивая кофе из стаканчика, держа его при этом необычно сверху, как горячую чашку без ручки, а не как держат стаканчики обычные люди, сбоку.

Что-то было странное в этом типе. Но Дерек не мог четко, по критериям, сказать, что. Просто все вместе создавало картинку немного чудаковатого парня, который, будто, или по ночам шляется по кладбищам, призывая духов, как готичка, или задрачивается в игры, спасаясь так от нехватки общения. То ли социофоб, то ли нет. Ну, если он заговорил с ним первым, то, наверное, вряд ли… Но Дерек припоминает, что видел этого парня среди толпы сегодня уже, но тот никогда не говорил с кем-то, в отличие от остальных. Кажется, на этой церемонии они двое единственные, кто ни разу не перекинулся с кем-то словечком, дабы облегчить душевные муки.

— Не знаю. Зависит от того, под каким углом смотреть.

Стайлз беззвучно рассмеялся и убрал руку от лица.

— Ты мне кого-то напоминаешь. Точно тоже самое мне уже говорила одна особа…

— Моя сестра? — спросил Дерек, не удивленный. Они с Лорой действительно были похожи характером и манерой речи. Да и внешне. Они с Лорой были даже больше похожи, чем Кора с Лорой. Несмотря на разницу в возрасте. — Мы на ее похоронах сейчас, да.

— Вот оно что, — улыбнулся Стайлз и, наверное, другой бы не улыбался при таких обстоятельствах, но Дерек все равно ощущал себя комфортно с этим человеком, а не с тем, кто бы говорил «о, я так сочувствую» и фальшиво опускал бы уголки рта вниз, а, отойдя подальше, снова бы смеялся со своими друзьями. — Так она была твоей сестрой. Круто. То есть, соболезную, конечно. Лора была классной иногда.

Стайлз снова поднял стаканчик, допивая содержимое. А Дерек опустил взгляд на промерзлую землю, где иссохли листья. Слышать от кого-то что-то о Лоре, даже одиночное слово, было… Дерек держал в голове идею, что все не реально, и что он только играет, словно Лора умерла такой ужасной смертью, но тогда, когда кто-то говорил о Лоре, то иллюзии Дерека словно растворялись, и он понимал, что, вообще-то, все это реально. И теперь Дерек понимал Кору и Питера лучше. Возможно, когда-нибудь он сам скатится в пучину траура и, либо запьет, как дядя, или покатается на эмоциональных качелях, как младшая сестра.

Неожиданный удар в плечо вывел Дерека не только из равновесия, но из потока мыслей. Оборотень шагнул по инерции в сторону, нахмурился, вытащив руки из карманов, и посмотрел на лисью морду, смотрящую на него. 

— Я сказал тебе, как меня зовут, а ты ничего не отвечал целых три секунды. Ты что, обидеть меня хочешь, Хейл?

Дерек выдохнул через нос от такого напора. Жарко. Неплохой такой наплыв энергии. И, наверное, для кого-то эта энергия была бы даже слишком, а слова оскорбительными. Но для Дерека в самый раз. Он не нежный цветок. Он родился в стае волков, у него сгорела живьем половина семьи, сестру на днях распили на две части пилой непонятно почему, последние года он скитался по пустыням и жил отшельником в отдаленных городах Мексики. И чувство такта, уси-пуси и фальшивая нежность точно не то, что он будет ценить в людях после такого.

— Не хочу.

Стайлз пожевал нижнюю губу, недолго смотрел куда-то в сторону, а потом посмотрел в глаза Дерека, которые были цвета зацветшего озера, и сказал еще раз:

— Стайлз.

Он еще никому не называл своего имени. Еще ни с кем не знакомился. Ну, после Ногицунэ. Даже с Лорой он не знакомился, он просто подсел к ней и начал с ней общаться. И это было нормально. Но чувство, такое тихое и неприятное, что он избегает слышать свое имя от других, потому что больше не принимает своего имени, как раньше, ибо он больше не тот, кем был раньше, не покидало его. И он вроде как рад сейчас и чувствует свободу — что может представиться кому-то своим человеческим именем. Он Ногицунэ, он Стайлз. Он оба сразу. И он может говорить с полной уверенностью, что он Стайлз, так как он все еще он. Сколько бы изменений он не пережил.

— Что такое «Стайлз»? — переспрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз смеется и пинает листву в сторону оборотня:

— Мое имя, очевидно же. Ну, а ты?

— Что я?

Стайлз не может удержаться от закатывания глаз.

— А ты всегда так тупишь, Хейл? Имя. Скажи мне свое имя, пока я не придумал тебе прозвища, которое тебе не понравится, но понравится мне. Одно уже есть у меня на уме, так что давай быстрее, Хмуро…

— Дерек.

Дерек говорит имя, и Стайлз не успевает сказать «волк», чему рад. Он вспоминает, что не должен раскрывать, что знает о том, что Дерек оборотень, ибо тогда бы ему либо пришлось бы объяснять, что он лис, либо врать, что он знал о том, что Лора и ее семья волки, от своего друга Скотта, который сам оборотень.Частично, это не совсем ложь. Ибо Скотт оборотень. Но, во первых, он уже не его друг. А еще Скотт не говорил ему о Лоре и Коре. Стайлз сам узнал, что те оборотни, и что их дядя тот, кто укусил Скотта, позже, когда стал Ногицунэ. В общем, это хорошо, что Дерек его оборвал на полуслове.

— Ладно. Успел. — Стайлз замечает, что толпа стала уже расходиться, и предлагает: «Не хочешь прогуляться где-нибудь, где нет столько мертвых, Дерек? Я знаю неплохую забегаловку тут неподалеку. Если, конечно, ты терпишь такие места?».

Оборотень соглашается. Желания возвращаться к дяде пока что нету совсем. И оставаться на кладбище тоже. Дерек рад сбежать отсюда куда угодно.

«Какой податливый», — думает про себя Стайлз, когда Дерек идет возле него туда, куда он их ведет. От оборотня пахнет вкусно. И Стайлз думает, что, может, с этим волчком может сложиться неплохая игра…


	4. кто влюбился без надежды, растачителен как бог

Иногда ему снится сон. Простой, пресный и ничем не примечательный сон, завязанный на гроте, на пещере с голубым водоемом внутри. Красиво, если посмотреть. Но не должно быть страшно, так, чтобы потом запоминалось и помнилось целый день после. А оно помнится. Как сейчас. Просыпаясь от своего раздражающего будильника в семь утра, Стайлз все еще слышит воду, падающую каплями с каменного, острого и неровного потолка вниз, в ту голубую, словно в нее окунули кисть после рисования ею акварелью неба, воду.

Отключая будильник и тяжко вздыхая, ощущая, как груз жизни снова давит на плечи, и как не хочется никуда идти, Стайлз ложится на спину и смотрит в потолок. Картинка грота, в котором он застревает снова и снова, откуда не может выбраться и кричит, а никто его не слышит, висит перед его глазами полупрозрачной наклейкой. Она прилипла и ходит вместе с его глазами в стороны, не позволяя забыть сразу же, как проснулся, о том, что его преследует.

Он заперт. Он всегда может быть заперт снова… И это не его, Стайлза, страх. Он знает, что это страх _Ногицунэ._ Но ощущают страх, сковывающий тело, они оба. Конечно, никто никогда не узнает, что он слился с Злым Духом, и никакая азиатская сумасшедшая особа снова не будет пытаться его запечатать, все навсегда стало безопасно для него, таким образом, слившись в едино, Ногицунэ нашел для себя спасение, а Стайлз навлек на себя проклятие. И все навсегда останется так. Согласие, а может и вернее было бы сказать, что смирение, уже пришло на этот счет.

Смирение пришло. А страх остался. И этот сон, как молчаливое кино, каждый раз проигрывается снова и снова, выматывая силы все больше и больше. Чем больше воды капает с потолка в то озерцо в пещере, то тем меньше остается внутри него самого. Все уходит. И не успевает восполняться. _Кап-кап._ Как краник, который забыли закрыть. Черт… он правда слышит капанье. С ванной комнаты, дверь которой приоткрыта. Его еще одна паранойя — двери. Он никогда не закрывает комнатные двери до конца, какую угодно дверь, в его комнате, не в его комнате, плевать. А если закроет, то немедленно откроет обратно. Щелки всего в два сантиметра или даже в один ему достаточно. Поэтому, наверно, эта заморочка никому, кроме него самого, больше не мешает, даже его отцу. Мало кто обращает внимания, закрыта ли дверь до самого конца, в той комнате, в которой ты сидишь.

Снизу слышно грохот посуды, а потом шум воды. Спуская ноги к полу и вставая, потягивая затекшие мышцы по пути в ванную, Стайлз гадает, что в этот раз задумал сделать на завтрак его отец. С тех пор, как Стайлз перестал готовить им обоим, отец взял на себя роль повара. Первое время у него получалось ужасно. Обрадовшись отмене запрета на масло и мясо каждый день, Ноа готовил жаренное мясо постоянно. Потом, когда у него случился приступ гастрита, он сам же и вернул диетические правила и стал готовить что-то более полезное. Его кулинарные навыки все еще далеки от навыков Стайлза, того Стайлза, что был четыре года назад, но они стали лучше. И становятся лучше дальше. Стайлз вновь убедился, что не обязательно уметь что-то изначально, чтобы хорошо это делать. Если делаешь плохо, но часто практикуешься, то в итоге начнешь делать хорошо. У его отца так с готовкой. У него самого так со ложью и актерской игрой. Иногда его самого пугает то, насколько он убедительно может играть, когда захочет. Насколько они _оба_ умеют так хорошо играть, когда захотят.

Для всех он давно не играет, не хочет, и поэтому получил клеймо готички и чудика, но для отца, по каким-то причинам, он боится становится другим. Он остался для Джона-Ноа Стилински все тем же беззаботным подростком, который не знает, куда именно хочет поступить, который часто влипает в неприятности из-за длинного языка, и который умный на деле, но не всегда старается, отчего оценки могли бы быть лучше, чем есть. Стандартный «Стайлз-пакет». Его изначальный набор характеристик, которые он помнит, и которые умет отыгрывать, но которые уже не его. Это просто игра. _Маска._

Чистя зубы, Стайлз не может перестать слышать капанье. И ощущение поглощающего страха одиночества, бесконечного одиночества, перекрывает ему кислород в горле. Он теперь может жить так утомительно долго, благодаря Ногицунэ, но вот вопрос — _а хочет ли он жить хотя бы один процент от вечности так, как живет сейчас?_ Плевок. Голубая паста смывается водой, а Стайлз смотрит на свои красноватые глаза в отражение. Сегодня он поспал ночью. И даже почти шесть часов. Это рекорд! Он редко спит столько часов подряд, да еще и ночью. Но он не чувствует себя и на грамм лучше. Только хуже. Теперь его ум более трезв, и он только яснее ощущает свое бедственное положение.

Одеваясь в одежду, и выбирая красно-черные цвета, черные джинсы и футболку, красную клетчатую рубашку и носки, он берет свой почти пустой рюкзак и спускается вниз, натягивая улыбку как раз за секунду до того, как Джон развернется к нему с пучком зелени в руке и улыбнется сам.

— Утра, пап. Что ты замыслил сегодня? — Стайлз старается заглянуть в сковороду.

Джон выглядит свежо, бодро и счастливо. И Стайлз, тот Стайлз, который еще истоками исходит из беззаботного прошлого, который был еще бэст-френд Скотта, испытывает благодать и боль от наказания одновременно. Отец всегда говорил ему не лезть, перестать искать неприятности, но Стайлз никогда никого не слушает же. И вот, полез тогда. И получил, что получил сегодня. Его отец сейчас в порядке, а сын Джона — нет, но кого это волнует, если фасад в норме.

Стайлз садится на старый стул, смотря на пустой, который стоит напротив. Пустота пещеры словно запечатлена в этом пустом стуле. Но, к счастью, образ пещеры развеивается, когда отец ставит перед Стайлзом тарелку с едой, садясь на тот пустой стул. Как волной, прообраз одиночества уходит, но остается внутри, просто выжидая своего часа, чтобы заполонить сознание вновь.

— Ну, ребенок, расскажи мне, как у тебя дела?

— Да… — Стайлз накалывает кусочек не вилку, — все хорошо, пап. Работаем на литературе со Скоттом над одним проектом, и, возможно, нам поставят хорошие баллы за это, так что мой рейтинг станет немного лучше в этом семестре. Я надеюсь.

Когда он говорит о Скотте, как о друге, который у него все еще есть, то светлой часте Стайлза становится некомфортно. Он вновь и вновь ворошит прошлое, когда лжет, что оно не прошлое, а настоящее. И ему никогда не хотелось делать Скотта пережитком прошлого. Ему нравилось дружить с этим парнем. Но, снова же, он сам виноват, что полез туда, куда лезть было нельзя. Он нарушил правило, а то, что он терпит сейчас, это его личное наказание. Все заслуженно. Все нормально.

_Верно?_

******

В школе, пока Мистер Харрис, который явно страдает комплексом маленького члена, мучает класс, заставляя решать у доски цепочки и объяснять кроме этого еще то, почему они ее так решили, Стайлз, прогуливающий на пару с Тео урок химии, занимается с нарциссичным ублюдком более интересными вещами. Пока кто-то изучает проводимость металлов, Стайлз изучает свою проводимость.

Одноклассник истязает его ключицу, пока Стайлз сидит на подоконнике и курит в открытое окно. Датчики на дым давно не работают, а администрации школы нет до таких проблем дела, поэтому местный мужской туалет на первом этаже недалеко от раздевалки пользуется спросом среди детишек с вредными привычками. Раньше Стайлз не курил. Пробовал, пару раз, вместе со Скоттом, но друг начинал задыхаться, поэтому бросил пытаться приобщиться к местному занятию, а Стайлз, хоть и не задыхался от дыма, так тогда и не начал курить в четырнадцать, пятнадцать лет, потому что этого не начал Скотт. Скотт был его бро. Лучший и единственный. И, если он был против сигарет, Стайлз не хотел идти против этого, начиная курить, как другие. Да и, на самом деле, не так уж это казалось ему тогда приятным. Дым от сигарет был ужасно горек на вкус. И давал странный эффект легкого затуманивания сознание после. Ему не нравилось это. Но нравится сейчас. И сейчас Скотта нет рядом, чтобы Стайлз боялся делать что-то не то. Но сейчас рядом есть Тео и… тот только рад склонить его к чему-то, что считается или осуждаемым обществом, или вульгарным, или плохим, или незаконным.

Стайлз рад, что Тео вернулся в Бейкон Хиллс как раз тогда, когда Ногицунэ осел внутри него. Чернь Лисы и чернь Тео словно питались с одного источника. Тео был словно свой чувак. Стайлз мог не боятся быть с Тео самим собой, даже если теперь фраза «самими собой» — означала «кем-то еще». И Тео нравилась темная натура Стайлза. Иногда даже слишком нравилась. Наверное, это должно было бы насторожить. Но, когда ты уже убийца, мистическое что-то, безграничное по силе и сознанию существо, то становится как-то плевать на мораль, которую создали люди. Стайлз вспоминает о ней иногда, но все реже и реже. Он все больше и больше погружается в темноту той пещеры, которая снится ему по ночам.

Тео надоедает играться с его костями, поэтому, оставив пару засов на ключице и чуть выше, он переключается на губы, когда Стайлз выдыхает белый дым, не успевая затянуться последний раз. Сигарета, уже почти дотлевшая до фильтра, который, впрочем, бессмыслен, падает на кафельный светлый пол туалета, и Тео наступает случайно на нее, отчего та чуть шипит и окончательно гаснет.

Поцелуи Тео не так ужасны, как он сам. Стайлз понимает, почему за парнем ходят толпы девчонок, даже если тот их шлет снова и снова после одного перепихона. Слухи, что Рэйкен виртуозно управляется своим блядским язычком — вовсе не беспочвенны, так и есть. Когда Тео его целует, то это всегда мокро и жарко. Тео доминирует и руководит процессом. И это идет в противовес властной темной натуре Стайлза. Но поцелуи с Тео стали исключением, потому что, на самом деле он размышлял об этом как-то всю ночь, когда снова не мог спать, а читать уже болели глаза, что ему приятна власть Тео в поцелуях, потому что это приятно старой части Стайлза. _Тот_ Стайлз всегда был ведомым, а не ведущим. И то, что он _(они?)_ привязались к Тео, хотя вряд ли это можно обозвать любовью, виноваты обе составляющие Стайлза. Ногицунэ нравится Тео как мразь, а Стайлзу он нравится как лидер.

У Стайлза что-то трепещет внутри, когда Тео истязает его губы, а рука забирается ему под футболку, все выше, выше, пока не коснется груди.

Стайлз улыбается, упирается Тео ладонью уже в грудь и отстраняя его чуть поодаль. Тео делает шаг назад. Его светлые, залитые гелем, волосы взъерошены, а голубые глаза блестят дьявольским огоньком, который нравится Стайлзу. Тео усмехается, смотря на Стайлза, наверное, заметив такую же как у него самого взъерошенность после небольшого акта непристойностей.

Беря пачку сигарет с подоконника, Тео вытаскивает одну, поджигает и закуривает. В туалете уже пахнет едкой горечью, и, наверное, по количеству выкуренного здесь каждый день, можно сказать, что в этом туалете уже никогда не сможет не пахнуть сигаретами. Дым забился во все межплиточные щели и въелся в пластик дверей, смешавшись с ним в одно. Стайлзу, на самом деле, то нравится этот горький запах, который после остается и на нем самом, оседает на его пальцах и волосах, одежде, то нет. Этот запах выветривается к обеду, и, дома, после душа, он уже не пахнет для людей дерьмом сигарет. Но он продолжает чувствовать это дерьмо на самом себе, благодаря улучшенному нюху. Это стало словно частью его. Иногда это не так привлекательно. Иногда горечь надоедает. Но он обычно глушит это. Как глушит и тот свет, который настырно продолжает гореть в нем.

Если бы свет погас, то было бы проще жить. В противоречиях всегда скрывается боль. Это мука, разрываться между двумя концами. Не знать, что ты. Добро или Зло. Инь или Янь. Это раздвоение и прекрасно, и ужасно одновременно. Двойственность есть во всем, ее не убрать по желанию, но так хотелось бы хотя бы приблизиться к тому.

— Как прошло вчерашнее мероприятие? — спрашивает Тео, упираясь локтями в подоконник. Прядь волос падает ему на лоб. Стайлз не может не опустить взгляд на зад Тео, который выглядит соблазнительно в узких джинсах. Что-что, а как одеваться так, чтобы от тебя текли все, независимо от пола, возраста, происхождения и нации, этот черт может.

— Скучно, — хмыкает Стайлз, доставая телефон, потому что все самое интересное закончилось, как он понимает, до следующего урока. Скоро звонок, а это значит, туалет наполнится людьми, как обычно. И сосаться при зрителях, особенно гомофобных парнях, которых оказывается не так уж мало в старшей школе, такое себе занятие.

— Понятно, — Тео разворачивается, сигарета лежит между его пальцами легко и невесомо, а дым поднимается лентой вверх.

Стайлз закусывает губу, когда видит смс от того, с кем познакомился вчера.

 ** _Хмуроволк:_** _«Я решил остаться пока в городе. Если ты хочешь, мы могли бы встретиться еще раз»._

Воспоминания о вчерашнем дне, когда после похорон они с Дереком пошли в кафе, но то оказалось закрыто из-за неполадок со светом, и они сидели в итоге в машине Дерека и просто говорили, пока им не надоело, вызывает круги на тихом озере в пещере. Первое, что приходит на ум Стайлзу, это то, что он хочет встретится с оборотнем еще раз, чтобы хотя бы довести начатое до того, куда это должно было прийти еше вчера. Если бы не звонок дяди Дерека вчера, который прервал их как раз, когда они хотели перейти к чему-то более интересному, они могли бы уже потрахаться. Не то, чтобы Стайлз стал еще и нимфоманкой, но в сексе есть что-то более приятное, чем просто телесное удовольствие. Ему приятно, когда к нему прикасаются, целуют… Это словно дает ему забыть о том, что было, и снова стать обычным неуверенным Стайлзом, который любит любить и тянется к контактам с людьми, даже если знает, что те не закончатся чем-то хорошим. Еще одно противоречие, засевшее в нем. Он влюбчивый экстраверт и мизонтропный интроверт в одном лице. Как там было? «Днем красавица, в ночи урод». Не совсем про него, но что-то в этом духе.

— Что там? — спрашивает Тео, а потом отбирает телефон Стайлза и читает смс от Дерека.

Стайлз не протестует, только закатывает глаза, а потом ждет, когда одноклассник сам отдаст ему телефон.

— Кто это? — спрашивает Тео. И Стайлз не знает, придумывает ли он себе, что слышит нотки ревности в голосе парня, или они правда имели место там быть.

— Батюшка. Вчера насмотрелся на плачущих среди могил людишек, вот и захотелось исповедаться тоже, — слабо шутит Стайлз, спрыгивая с подоконника, потому что звенит звонок. Топот ног в коридоре слышится через стенку.

— Кажется, не так уж скучно прошло вчерашнее мероприятие, — Тео выкидывает сигарету в окно и разворачивается к Стайлзу, насаждая, делая шаг вперед. — Так кто это? Нашел себе на похоронах мальчика для потрахушек?

Стайлз хмыкает:

— Это твоя стезя. И, вообще, не тебе говорить о том, кого я нашел. Ты перетрахал уже всех девушек в школе, Тео. И я не забыл про…

Дверь в туалет открывается и заходит парень, имени которого Стайлз не знает. Говорить про личное при третьем лишнем не имеет смысла, слухи и так расходятся в школе, как горячие пирожки. И про него, и про Тео ходит уже так много слухов, что, если записать еще один на новом листе, стол развалится от листов с прошлыми слухами. Поэтому, Стайлз прикусывает язык, берет рюкзак и выходит из туалета, ощущая взгляд Тео на своем затылке. Может, у них с Тео свободные отношения, они даже не встречаются, а просто сосутся и трахаются иногда, Стайлз не может перестать считать, что Тео предает его, когда зажимает какую-то девчонку. Тео бабник. И зачем ему сдался он, Стайлз, вот что не понятно. Но какие бы не были причины, Стайлз все равно возится с Тео, а тот с ним, даже если оба понимают, что это не то, чтобы они оберегали для будущего. У их токсичных отношений нет будущего. Они просто развлекаются вместе, пока могут. Так считает Стайлз, по крайне мере. А что в голове на этот счет у Тео — загадка, которую Стайлз не очень-то жаждет решить. Ему и так прекрасно.

И… Стайлз достает снова сотовый, открывая смс от Дерека. Если Тео использует не только его, но и других, не будет ничего страшного, если разок Стайлз последует тем же путем и использует в своих целях кого-то кроме Тео. В конце концов, Тео не может ему запрещать что-то делать. И ревновать он не может, потому что они не устанавливали правил на это.

_**Вы:** «Конечно. Ты можешь забрать меня после школы, если хочешь. Я заканчиваю в два тридцать.»_

Стайлз отправляет смс, убирая снова телефон и улыбаясь. Тео выходит из туалета, смотря ему вслед, а потом, когда Стайлз поворачивает за угол, Тео разворачивается и уходит в противоположную сторону, спускаясь по лестнице в левом крыле до подвальных помещений. Там, возле никому ненужной подсобки, в темном уголке, как крысы сидят три парня с короткими стрижками. Тео пинает одного в подошву ботинка:

— Эй. Есть заказ.

Парень смотрит снизу-верх, а потом вяло поднимается и облизывает бледные сухие губы.

— Чего надо?

Тео говорит:

— Надо проследить за кое-кем и добыть на человека информацию. Цена?

Парень с расширенными зрачками трет нос, а потом кивает:

— Сотка.

Тео усмехается, скрещивая руки на груди:

— Грабеж. Семьдесят. И не больше.

Парень смотрит на приятелей на полу, те кивают, и он соглашается, протягивая Тео руку для рукопожатия:

— Идет. Ну, чего там сделать надо, говоришь…

Тео начинает объяснять заказ более подробно еще раз, а потом уходит на урок. Стайлза нет, так как он сейчас на другом предмете, но это не мешает Тео продолжить следить за своей пассией. Тео, сидящий в конце класса, достает телефон и открывает фейсбук, просматривая ленту Стайлза. К сожалению, новых друзей там нет. Тео решает подождать, пока местные ребята, с которыми все знают, что лучше не связываться, сделают свое дело, и потом уже можно будет думать, что делать дальше. Он определенно что-то будет делать дальше. Может, Стайлз и он не устанавливали никаких правил, но негласные правила всегда есть. И Тео выбрал Стайлза, потому что знал, что тот паршивая овца и всегда будет один. Но, наверное, нет ничего «навсегда». Ему стоило это учесть. Хотя, ничего страшного. Когда он не мог взять то, что хочет?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/zBY5bVTxOAw музыка


	5. промеж душой и прахом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / легкие постельные сцены в этой главе /

_«Проблема отклоняющегося поведения школьников — одна из актуальных социально-педагогических проблем. Актуальность данной проблемы заключается в том, что сегодня девиантное поведение несовершеннолетних рассматривается как свидетельство недостатков в воспитательной сфере, сложной социально-экономической ситуации в стране, а совокупность фактов антиобщественного поведения и правонарушений подростков на определенной территории — как серьезный показатель недостатков проводимой профилактической и воспитательной работы…»._

Женский голос, доносящийся из радио в машине, был дополнительным источником шума к тому звуковому фону, что создавал дождь — ливень — за пределами салона старого, еще дедовского, автомобиля. Трое девиантных подростка, которых частенько можно встретить за темными делишками, вроде буллинга, грабежей, или которых можно застать за курением или распиванием чего покрепче, оказывались в полицейском местном участке довольно часто. Честер, самый потерянный для этого правильного мира взрослый ребенок, в прошлом году даже попал под срок за убийство собаки старушки с окраины Бейкон Хиллс. Полиция, которая не очень-то хотела разобраться в деле, установила Честера виновным в смерти пса, но кроме того сделала его еще виновником пожара, в котором сгорели свинушки старушки. Доказывать то, что его вины в пожаре нет — было бесполезно, поэтому Честер отправился в исправительную колонию для подростков на шесть месяцев, он вышел к лету, когда его друзья уже закончили учебный год, и до сих пор, спустя лето и два месяца осени, пытается влиться обратно в свою привычную жизнь.

В колонии все иначе. Оказываясь за стенами тюрьмы, попадаешь в другой мир с другими правилами. Там смотрят на тебя не как на человека, а как на кусок говна, с которым надо обращаться максимально ужасно. Честер не боялся колонии. И пошел туда вполне спокойно. Его отец сидел, он будет сидеть. Он умел постоять за себя и ему было плевать, где жить половину года, в колонии или в своей уебищном доме. Но он ошибался на тот счет, что тюрьма терпима. В колонии у них были уроки, и он не мог их прогуливать, как на свободе. Это контролировалось. В колонии учителя от них отделяла сетка. И если кто-то из них поднимал руку или начинал говорить без разрешения, то смотритель, который сидел позади класса, записывал твое имя, а после урока, выжидая тебя где-нибудь за углом или в туалете, «учил» тому, как надо себя вести. Честер вышел на свободу с неправильно сросшимся носом, который стал теперь с неэстетичной горбинкой. И у него осталось парочку шрамов. И на теле, и в его душе. Он как пес, которого пинают каждый раз, как увидят. Озлобленный на людей пес.

— Выключи это дерьмо, — Честер тянется с заднего сидения и щелкает по радиоприемнику. Тот гаснет, и теперь становится так тихо, что бушующий снаружи дождь слышно отчетливее, а еще слышно, как в наушниках у третьего играет музыка.

— Эй, чел, — недовольно тянет водитель, — мы ждем тут уже час. Мне скучно. Ты уверен, что они вообще куда-то поедут до утра? Ты же уже сделал фото, этого будет достаточно, разве нет?

Честер цокает языком и смотрит на дом. Обычный, ничем не примечательный дом Стилински, в который около часа назад Стайлз привел мужика. И Честер не горел желанием браться за работу папарацци с самого начала, но ему нужны деньги. Ему всегда нужны деньги. Как и всем, чтобы жить. Мать не работает, и у нее ничего нет. Отец, который в тюрьме, бесполезен. Остается надеяться только на самого себя, чтобы выжить.

Но, если они уедут, Тео может не согласится платить остальную половину той суммы, на которую они договорились. Только фотографии мало. Тео мог бы сделать это и сам за такую сумму. Придурку же надо все в подробностях. Словно они детективы или папарацци из желтой прессы…

Честер трет горбатый нос, снова смотрит на дом, из которого никто не собирается выходить, и потом стучит по впередистоящему креслу.

— Ладно. Скажем, что просидели до утра, но ничего так и не произошло. Поехали. Закинь меня до дома.

Двигатель машины заводится, фары загораются, и машина уезжает вперед, проезжаясь по луже, которая образовалась на дороге. Где-то позади стайка бродячих псов перебегают через дорогу.

******

Та межличностная динамика, которая возникла между ними на кладбище, набрала такую скорость, что Стайлз удивлялся тому, как два интроверта, таких не общительных и одиноких, он и Дерек, могли вообще такое сотворить. На то, чтобы достичь какого-то понимания с Тео, у Стайлза ушло около полугода. А на то, чтобы достичь какого-то понимания с Дерек Хейлом, всего пару часов. Это был взлет ракеты, который прошел успешно.

После недолго общения, оказалось, что Дерек не такой уж мизантроп, как Стайлзу показалось сначала. Тот, наоборот, был достаточно приветлив к людям. И терпим. Такой большой добрый медведь.

Стайлз же оказался для Дерека, напротив, более резким и острым, чем Дерек предполагал. Это был не просто ботаник или школьник, который местный чудик, которого все не хотят слушать, ибо думает, что он знает слишком много и потому считает, что он всегда будет видеть себя правым, как часто бывает. Нет, Стайлз был как картина с тайной. Как картина пейзажа, который, в зависимости от угла зрения, то летний, то осенний. Дереку нравилось это. Что-то темное, иногда даже слишком темное. Оно резко выделяло Стайлза среди толпы, и делало его другим. Новый, свежий ветерок чего-то искреннего. Стайлз говорил, как есть. Не пытался делать из себя святого. Или того, кто разобрался в мире и понял, как надо жить. Это не могло не нравится. По крайне мере Дереку.

Дерек лежал на кровати Стайлза, и, так как кровать была достаточно узкая, а Дерек был достаточно широкий, Стайлзу не нашлось ничего другого кроме как лечь частично на мужчину. Не то, чтобы тот был против. Голова Стайлза покоилась на голой груди Дерека, а сам оборотень монотонно теребил прядь каштановых волос на загривке Стилински.

— Не сильно болит? — Стайлз провел подушечками пальцев по красным полосам, которые остались после его ногтей на торсе оборотня. Во время секса с Тео Стайлз часто пассивен, он просто позволяет тому делать с собой, что тот хочет, наслаждаясь этим. Но с Дереком процесс оказался вкуснее. И он начался так внезапно. Как молния. Они просто говорили о чем-то, а в следующую секунду Стайлз сидел уже на Дереке.

— Нет, — отвечает оборотень. На самом деле, места, где виднеются полосы, горят. Но это не так больно, как больно то, с чем Дереку приходилось встречаться раньше. Идти в Мексике часами по разгоряченному песку босиком было больнее. Видеть, как горит твой дом, с семьей внутри, было больнее. Смотреть на опускающийся под землю гроб Лоры было больнее. Ловить рукой пулю с аконитом было больнее. Пару полос от раздраженной ногтями Стайлза кожи — пустяк, который даже приятен. Дерек давно не был с кем-то так близок. После Кейт ему было страшно сближаться. И он не сближался. У него было что-то с женщиной из Мексики, года два назад, но это было не так хорошо, тогда ему просто хотелось хотя бы немного тепла, это было как спасение, когда утопающему бросают спасательный круг. Но сейчас, со Стайлзом, это не было похоже на спасение, это была настоящая жизнь, какой она должна быть, яркой, чувственной, истинной. Даже если так быстро все это началось. Даже если так быстро все это закончится. Даже если все это неправильно.

Время идиллии после секса нарушил телефонный звонок. Они раскидали вещи по комнате, кажется, немного. И телефон Стайлза звонил откуда-то с пола. Раздраженно вздохнув, когда телефон зазвонил снова, Стайлз перекатился по Дереку, вставая с кровати и пошатываясь. В теле была легкая слабость, а вместе с тем подъем. Было так хорошо. Тепло. Спокойно. С Тео такого не было. Говоря о Тео… вспомнишь о говне, оно и появится.

— Чего тебе, Теодор? Нет. Нет. Я занят. Встретимся завтра, пока. — Стайлз сбросил звонок, выключил звук на телефоне, положил телефон на край стола и вернулся, с лисьей улыбкой, обратно к Дереку. По пути обратно к кровати Стайлз споткнулся об ремень на полу и упал вперед, вовремя выставляя руки и упираясь ладонями в кровать, предотвращаясь Дерека от того, чтобы быть раздавленным им. Хотя, вряд ли 147 фунтов, которые он все еще весит, могли бы как-то навредить мускульному телу Дерека.

— Что, ноги не держат? — усмехнулся Дерек.

— У меня есть проблемы с балансом, — ответил Стайлз, а потом залез на Дерека, сев ему на бедра. Взгляд оборотня потемнел, как тогда, за секунду до поцелуя, с которого все началось, и взгляд Дерека прошелся по белой груди Стайлза, задерживаясь на каких-то отдельных родинках. Дереку нравилось то, как тело парня усыпано этими маленькими коричневыми точечками, словно звездами.

— Есть силы на второй раунд? Или старичку нужно отдохнуть? — спросил ехидно Стайлз.

Дерек усмехнулся, его голос звучал хрипло, резонируя в груди. Прекрасная музыка.

— Тебе за твою дерзость не прилетает? Слишком много ее для такого тощего тела, — Дерек шуточно ткнул парня в плоский живот.

Стайлз наклонился:

— Понятие «много» слишком абстрактно. Так что, дерзнешь ли ты взять такое?

Губы Стайлза растянулись в лисьей улыбке. Дерек опустил на них взгляд, после чего вожделенно и пылко поцеловал.

Экран телефона Стайлза молча засветился, оповещая об третьем звонке Тео. Стайлз знает, как тот не любит, когда его игнорируют. Но, тогда, когда в твоих руках кто-то, вроде Дерека Хейла, тебе совсем нет дела до кого-то, вроде Теодора Рэйкена.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/YgDiNIOFRb8 музыка, под которую писалось


	6. что же медлишь, дух насилья?

**♫ The Night King — Ramin Djawadi**

Ноябрьский вечер. Седьмое число. В доме снова было тихо и холодно, когда он уходил, хотя отец и не был на дежурстве в участке, а заснул под телевизор, бормочущий вечерние новости, в гостиной, которая была прямо на против кухни. Уходя, Стайлз бесшумно закрыл дверь, прошел по газону, который подсох и местами облысел от нехватки внимания, к своему джипу. Или к маминому джипу? Это ведь ее машина. Была когда-то.

Он хлопнул дверью, вставил ключ. Его взор упал на дом, где через окно первого этажа было видно мигание телевизора, а благодаря воображению можно было и дорисовать картинку отца. Эта отчужденность, которая возникла между ним и, кажется, всем человечеством, не могла оставить его в покое. Он метался как лис в клетке, чувствующий, что ходит по лезвию ножа, играясь в свои игры. А все из-за того, что его вкусы специфичны. Интересно, как люди готовы мириться с аморальностью природы, как им нравится восхищаться смерчами, бурями, торнадо, обвалами и прочим, что так часто уносит жизни людей. Стайлзу тоже в детстве нравилось. Да и он до сих пор засматриваться бывает передачами о стихийных шествиях. Какие-то сумасшедшие гоняются с камерами за торнадо, которое может запросто их лишить жизни. И какие-то сумасшедшие на свои диванах смотрят подобные шоу в надежде, что чудиков с камерами все-таки сдует насмерть. Иначе зачем еще смотреть такие скучные передачи? Кому вообще может быть интересен ветер, который не угрожает ничьей жизни?.. Стайлз не знал. Но он знал, что люди восхищаются аморальностью природы, потому что аморальность сидит в них самих, и их восхищают грехи, которые творят не только они, но и сама природа.

Аморальность часть жизни. И в природе она людям нравятся, а в них самих, почему-то, нет. Интересный парадокс получается.

Правда, Стайлз не знал, для чего люди, если аморальность это их желудочный сок, который расщепляет все на атомы и дальше дает любому, а не только его бренному телу, жизнь, пытаются всячески этот темный луч правды в себе прятать. К чему нужны законы, запрещающие убивать или грабить. Они ведь никаким образом не решают проблемы. Люди все равно убивают и грабят. К чему заливать дом убийцы алой краской, если прежде не залил ею сам себя? Все состоят из одного теста. Возможно, ему никогда не понять правил, по которым играют люди.

Хотя, кое-что он понять успел. Если они играют в прятки, закрывают глаза всей цивилизацией на правду, то ему стоит подыгрывать им. Будет не весело, когда он придет в школу и расстреляет большую ее половину учеников, а его просто повяжут и закроют до конца дней в тюрьме. И ведь даже не постесняются. И будет он взаперти вечно. Тускло и глупо. Конечно, он найдет способ выбраться из тюрьмы, но после такого нетривиального способа попустить его и скрыть его правду от остальных еще пока верующих, что мир не такой, что это он единичная ошибка, ему будет тяжелее жить. И захочется ли жить вообще. Так сложно найти тех, кто искренен. Пока что ему удалось найти только Тео. Хотя и он пытается играть, дабы не угодить за решетку.

Телефон пиликает, и Стайлз читает смс от Лоры Хейл, старшеклассницы с темными волосами и яркими умными глазами, которые всегда видели его насквозь. Глаза видели, а мозг не принимал. Стайлз не единожды пытался позволить Лоре сложить два и два. Если бы она поняла его, то они могли бы быть друг с другом настоящими, как он с Тео, и, возможно, у них получилось бы даже что-то на подобии дружбы. Но Лора была как все. Следовала за тем Богом, который вел их в заблуждение. И Стайлз не мог тут ничего подделать. Даже если он Злой Дух, какой-то смешенной частью себя, он далеко не Дух Насилья. И никогда им не будет. У него есть сострадание и чувство такта, просто оно отличается от представлений других. И вряд ли этот вопрос когда-то сможет разрешиться удачно, потому что люди никогда, кажется, не смогут признать, насколько они алчны и пронизаны жестокостью от кончиков ушей до кончиков своих пальцев ног.

 **Лора:** _«Ты собираешься приходить? Тут уже все собрались. Я жду тебя.»_

Лора ждала его, потому что ночью кто-то, чего имени Стайлз не хотел запоминать, устраивал в своем пустом доме на окраине вечеринку. Был ли повод, не было известно, но когда нужен был повод для веселья, верно?

Чувствуя слабость в руке, Стайлз написал, промахиваясь пару раз мимо нужных букв из-за тремора, который оккупировал его тело неделю назад так точно, если не раньше, так как у него время стало восприниматься иначе из-за бессилия и недосыпа.

 **Вы:** _«Я заглох неподалеку. Может ты меня заберешь?»  
_  
 **Лора:** _«Почему я не удивленна… Ок. Где именно?»_

Заводя двигатель и, прежде чем поехать или ответить, Стайлз взял бутылку и открутил крышку, отпивая воды, которая успела замерзнуть за время без солнца. Это будет его первый раз. Он буквально лишается моральной, по местным меркам моральной, девственницы, собираясь, снова выражаясь местными терминами, похитить и пытать ученицу старшей школы. Но пытать это не совсем то. И похитить тоже. Формально, Лора сама согласиться и довезет их до места, да, возможно, ему придется ее немного приложить в конце об панель и потом протащить чуть по земле, чтобы затащить в дом и там привязать так, как он распланировал. Но кто судит людей за немного физического насилия? Люди постоянно калечат сами себя. Тем более Лора. Стайлз знает про садомазохичность девушки. Лора недосыпает ради учебы, постоянно, а еще рвет у себя волосы, если говорит на уроке что-то неверно, полагая, что никто этого не замечает. И, наверняка, в своих волчьих тренировках она тоже не щадит себя, иначе бы у нее не было такого худого, но довольно накаченного тела. С той слабостью, что у него возникла из-за утери энергии, есть даже вероятность, что Лора вырвется из игры даже раньше, чем она начнется.

Но Стайлзу плевать, как именно это будет. Его цель страх. И боль. Это то, зачем он гонится. Обычная еда, которую можно купить в супермаркете, кормит его бренное тело, но не способна прокормить то, чем это тело движет, его сущность. Он наделся, что сможет без этого. Что адаптируется. Но не смог. Он знает, что больше нет смысла убегать и закрывать на этот факт глаза. Он питается страхом и болью. А не печеньем с молоком, как Санта Клаус.

Стайлз закрутил крышку и написал точное место, где, якобы он заглох. Лора ответила, что будет через десять или пятнадцать минут. И Стайлз уехал ждать ее там.

То, что Лора ушла, осталось без должного внимания. Кто из пьяных старшеклассников будет заморачиваться, даже заметив, как кто-то из его компашки ушел, с поисками пропавшего. К тому же, дом, который послужил территорией для еще одного акта честности между человеком и его составляющим, был большой площадью.

— А где Лора?

Блондинка с бутылкой ликера в руке зашла на кухню, где на столе сидел парень, губы которого истязала другая девушка. Отвлекаясь на секунду от своего занятия, брюнетка пожала плечами, а потом вернулась к тому, чем была увлечена.

— Ладно, — хмыкнула девушка, потом ее взгляд упал на стаканчики, и она вспомнила: — О! Вот зачем я сюда зашла… Ладно, ребят, удачи.

И она вышла, забывая про Лору и вспоминая, возвращаясь к играм в бутылочку, про то, как давно хотела поцеловаться с парнем, который как раз сидит справа от нее. В конце концов, Лора взрослая девочка. Справится и сама.

******

**♫ An Insuperable Impediment — Dario Marianelli feat. Jac**

— Перестань, Стайлз, — Лора висела на стене в наручниках, на ее лбу была еще свежая кровь, запах которой Стайлз чувствовал так ярко. А еще он слышал ее быстрое сердцебиение и ощущал буквально на языке ее страх. Еще бы она не боялась. То, что он строил здесь целую неделю, зависая тут с Тео вместо физкультуры или английского, предметов, которые его бесят, потому что их там ничему и не учат, выглядело презентационно, прямо сейчас хоть на выставку пыточных механизмом выставляй.

Зависнув у пульта управления, Стайлз, не смотря на подругу, сказал, и голос его был хрипл и звучал болезненно, но в тоже время пугал, как ядовитый туман, спускающийся с горы и догоняющий тебя, заключающий тебя в ловушку.

— Но мы уже начали, грустно будет заканчивать на самом старте, — сказал он, разворачиваясь.

Свет луны, которая была не такой уж большой пока что, но все равно светила так ярко, пробивался через отсутствующие окна. Белые лучи ночного солнца ложились прямо на беловатую кожу Стайлза, отчего та блестела, как влажные шелковые лепестки полуночных лилий в пруду.

— Что начинать? Что это за тупой розыгрыш, Стилински? — Лора дернулась, но это привело только к тому, что цепи звякнули и Лора поняла, что не сможет их порвать, если захочет. — Я всегда знала, что ты пришибленный, но не столько же… Отпусти меня.

— Не могу, — наигранно сочувственно сказал Стайлз, — пока ты не развяжешь сама себе руки, отвечая на мои вопросы. Приступим, я полагаю. Чем быстрее начнем, тем быстрее закончим, Палмер.

Лора попыталась выбраться снова, активно дергаясь, вместо того, чтобы слушать, потому что Стайлз нажал кнопку и механизм пилы пришел в движение. Угроза смерти, которая ощущалась на кончике языка, теперь уперлась в горле как рыбная кость и не давала нормально вдохнуть. От спектра этих удушающий Лору черных чувств, которые Стайлз чувствовал, ибо они текли в него как реки и наполняли, снова делая живым, стало как-то радостнее. Улыбнувшись, Стайлз задал первую загадку.

******

Где-то к концу их пути Лора, которая стала понимать свое бедственное положение, но которая все еще не хотела с ним мириться, хотя и отвечала на загадки в перерывы между борьбой и уговорами ее отпустить, как-то иначе взглянула на Стайлза. И Стайлз встретил ее взгляд, хмыкая, видя какое-то понимание. Он видел инсайт в глазах Лоры. Жаль, что не потому поводу он был.

— Ты… что-то в тебе есть, ведь так? — сказала Лора.

— Не время для подкатов, Палмер, — улыбнулся Стайлз, все же понимая, что имела в виду девушка.

Лора не смутилась и прищурилась, отчего слеза выкатилась из ее правого глаза и скатилась по щеке.

— Я замечала… я ведь замечала это раньше. Ты не человек? Что это? Тебя кто-то укусил? Проклятье? Дух? — она принялась перечислять, заметив то, что искала. — Это дух!

Он ее громкого голоса, который сочился чувством «я тебя раскусила» Стайлз поморщился и развернулся к окну. Чудесная ночь. Без дождя, без облаков в небе. _Он ее запомнит._

— Ты настолько не хочешь жить? — спросил он, ощущая взгляд на затылке.

Снова громыхнули цепи и надломленный голос Лоры, которая поняла, что обречена на встречу со смертным одром, проговорила снова громко:

— Ну, давай, Дух Насилья, убей меня! Что же ты медлишь, растягиваешь удовольствие? Давай! Я не боюсь. Моя семья и так мертва, а та, что еще нет, проживет не долго с таким отношением к жизни… Так что давай, убей меня, _я…_

Лору склонила голову. Пила жужжала, кончик задел ее майку на животе, царапая, как кошка, кожу. Кровь, яркая, как малиновый сок, побежала по хромированной поверхности, а потом и закапала на пол, когда пила сдвинулась еще чуть дальше и разрезала верхние слои эпителия. Место на животе зажгло, тело Лоры затряслось. Девушка плакала, закрыв глаза, а потом закричала.

Стайлз смотрел на луну. Он услышал, как нижняя часть тела упала на доски, а пила уперлась в стену и «забуксовала». Со стены посыпалась крошка, которая пахла спиленной у стоматолога эмалью. Разворачиваясь, Стайлз выключил пилу. Он подошел к телу Лоры, переступая через ее ноги, и посмотрел в ее глаза.

Это нормально. Это он. Это жизнь.

Но… _почему ему грустно?_


End file.
